Let Me Count The Ways
by HobbitatHogwarts
Summary: The many different ways John and Sherlock had their first kiss. Mostly based off scenes in the show. Beware the fluff!


**HEY GUYS I'M ALIVE! I know it's been like 3 months since I've posted something! I feel like such a failure. But I'm back…for now (MUHHAHAHAHAH). **

**Anyways this is more of a writing exercise for me than anything else. I'm basically picking scenarios out of a hat and writing them whenever I have time. So updates are going to be irregular. I picked this sort of theme because I can't deal with timelines but don't like leaving you guys with cliffhangers. I'm not claiming this is any good cause I really don't know. **

**This first one is John pulling ranks at Baskerville and Sherlock being completely turned on. **

**Enjoy and please tell me what you think! Moffat owns Sherlock, not me.**

* * *

- "Captain John Watson, fifth Northumberland Fusiliers." John pulled out his ID. He and Corporal Lyons saluted. Sherlock shot John a confused look. What was he doing? Usually, in these sort of situations, he let Sherlock do all the talking.

- "Sir. Major Barrymore won't be pleased sir. He'll want to see you both." Corporal Lyons said looking at them in turn. Sherlock made to answer, but John, who seemed to be on fire today, beat him to it.

- "I'm afraid we won't have time for that. We'll need the full tour, right away. Carry on." When the young man didn't move, John added, in his most authoritative voice, "That's an order, Corporal."

And that was the single most sexiest thing Sherlock Holmes had ever heard in his life.

At first Sherlock thought it was some sort of illness that had taken over him. Perhaps he was about to have a stroke. But at that moment, he couldn't remember the signs before one had a stroke, because his 24/7 hour functioning brain had stopped working altogether. He wasn't aware of much, as his main concern was keeping himself upright, for it seemed his knees had gone weak and failed him. He did notice however his heavily sweating palms, his elevated heart rate, his dilating-

Oh my god. He, Sherlock Holmes, was sexually attracted to John Watson. It was the only logical solution. But how that was possible, he did not know. He had always considered himself a sociopath and asexual, never finding any time or need to have any sort of relationship with anyone. But he had a sort of relationship with John, didn't he? Sherlock considered the man to be his best friend, and he knew that his protective feelings, at least, were strong towards John. Could there, possibly, be something more? John had never shown anything else but attraction to women. He did however risk his life daily for Sherlock and was the only one who put up with all of his crazy. That had to count for something didn't it?

Honestly, Sherlock didn't care at the moment. The burning desire to grab John and snog him senseless was proving too much for him to handle. The straining in his trousers wasn't going away anytime soon either. If he didn't do something, he was pretty sure he would combust into flames of sexual frustration.

- "Yes sir." said Corporal Lyons looking displeased. Sherlock was woken from his daydreaming and he looked around bewildered for a second. Right, they were breaking into a high security lab. There was no time for lusting over his exceedingly attractive flatmate. But for the first time in his life, his heart overruled his head. He smirked as the realization of what he was about to do began to sink in.

The moment the Corporal turned to lead them to the entrance, Sherlock grabbed the collar of John's coat and pulled him roughly against him. There was a quick moment where Sherlock cherished the look of utter bewilderment on his best friends face before he smashed their lips together. It was a rough kiss, full of passion, full of longing. Sherlock's hand rested on either side of John's face while the latter's hung awkwardly by his side. Sherlock would later deny it, but he may have slipped some tongue in there. They pulled back, their faces flushed, gasping for air. Sherlock's smirk returned as he leaned down and whispered into John's ear. The other man's mouth opened in surprise. As Sherlock retracted, he shot John a wink and stalked off after the Corporal. John stood there stupidly for a couple seconds, before he groaned and a look of utter lust swept over his face. He ran to catch up with Sherlock.

- "You better keep your promise soldier, or I swear I will kill you." John muttered under his breath.

- "No worries Captain." said Sherlock, his smirk growing wider as the two reached the entrance of the lab.

Corporal Lyons watched the entire scene with disdain, but no suspicion. The rumour had reached as far as Dartmoor that Mycroft Holmes was gay. However, the Corporal's eyes scrunched in confusion for a moment: rumour also had it that he was dating a detective inspector, not an army doctor. But he didn't dwell on the matter, and proceeded to lead the two men into the depths of Baskerville.


End file.
